Fool For Love
by Watashinomori
Summary: Uma ruivinha e um moreno de cabelos baunçados e óculos de aros redondos... isso é conhecido para você?


**N/A:** Uma song meio antiguinha que eu tinha no meu pc... Então ela não tem nada a ver com o livro 5... espero que gostem.**  
**

**Fool for love**

**Tolo por amor**

_In days gone by_

_(Em dias passados)_

_There was a king_

_(Havia um rei)_

_A fool for love_

_(Um tolo por amor)_

_And love is blind_

_(E o amor é cego)_

_A crowded street_

_(Uma rua abarrotada)_

_An empty train_

_(Um trem vazio)_

Lá estava, a mirá-la. Ela nunca que iria saber que ele a amava, amava como um tolo. Virava um tolo na frente dela.

Eles estavam indo para a aula de aritmancia e um garoto sem querer esbarra nela. A garota ruiva vira para o moreno em sua frente.

"Por favor, me ajude" pediu.

Ele enrubesceu. Ela queria sua ajuda. O corredor estava cheio, ela podia pedir pra qualquer um, mas foi pra ele. Ele. Claro que não negou abaixou-se e apanhou rapidamente todos os materiais. Ela sorriu e murmurou um "obrigada". Entrou correndo na sala e sentou no outro extremo ao dele. Ele sentou com seus amigos perto da porta, onde tinha uma visão privilegiada dela. Ela sorria conversando com suas amigas. Potter estava tão absorto na garota que não ouviu seu nome na chamada.

O dia havia passado rápido e já estavam todos nas suas salas comunais. Ela linda como sempre, gargalhava com as piadas de Longbottom. Uma raiva o encheu de súbito, com que coragem Longbottom ficava ao lado dela? Com que petulância ele a divertia? Era Potter quem tinha que diverti-la, não Longbottom. Por ter esse ataque de ciúmes tão de repente, Potter, foi onde estavam e deu um soco no nariz de Longbottom que começou a escorrer sangue.

"Potter, o que eu fi...?" não teve tempo de terminar, logo outro soco o acertava na barriga.

Longbottom se revoltou. Ora não havia feito nada, bom... nada que se lembrasse. Em menos de um minuto a briga já estava pesada e todos se afastavam para não serem atingidos por nada: por socos, ou por feitiços conjurados na pressa. O que poderia ser fatal. A garota ruiva gritava para que parassem. Mas parecia que não escutavam-na. Ela correu para fora da sala comunal. Logo entrou a professora diretora da casa. Ambos levaram detenção.

_A fool for love_

_(Um tolo por amor)_

_You cry in vain_

_(Você chora em vão)_

Ele estava chorando perto do lago. Seus choros eram silenciosos, tão silenciosos que uma garota passou por ali e não o viu.

Era ela, a garota correu até uma árvore e entalhou algo nela. Depois saiu. Potter foi até lá, seu coração disparou ao ver que lá estavam as iniciais de seus nomes envoltos por um coração.

Estava tão entretido nas iniciais que só percebeu que a garota voltara quando ela gritou:

O que você faz aqui?

_A fool for love_

_(Um tolo por amor)_

_A fool for love_

_(Um tolo por amor)_

_A fool for love_

_(Um tolo por amor)_

_In days gone by_

_(Em dias passados)_

_There was a queen_

_(Havia uma rainha)_

_A fool for love_

_(Uma tola por amor)_

_And all it means_

_(E tudo que significa)_

_Red ruby lips_

_(Lábios de rubi vermelhos)_

_Don't touch me eyes_

_(Não me toque nos olhos)_

_A fool for love_

_(Uma tola por amor)_

_And love is blind_

_(E amor é cego)_

_A fool for love_

_(Uma tola por amor)_

_A fool for love_

_(Uma tola por amor)_

_A fool for love_

_(Uma tola por amor)_

_Like flowers in the rain_

_(Como flores na chuva)_

_I'm twisted up inside_

_(Eu sou trançado para cima dentro)_

Estavam indo para a aula de aritmancia, estava a mira-lo novamente, mais uma vez das tantas que o fazia. Distraída a olha-lo ela esbarrou em um garoto. Perto dele, por que justo ele? Ela ficava como uma tola ao lado dele. Então pedira ajuda a ele afinal ele estava mais perto que qualquer outra pessoa.

"Por favor me ajude" pediu quase em desespero. O medo de ele lhe negar ajuda encheu o seu coração.

Mas ao contrário do que temia ele apanhou rápido seus materiais e lhe entregou. Ela não esperou um só minuto e saiu correndo. Não parava de pensar como era belo. Aquele corpo, o cabelo bagunçado, os óculos... enfim tudo nele lhe parecia belo. Esforçou-se para sentar longe dele, porém tinha que ter uma boa visão de Potter. Ele estava com os amigos, não prestava atenção em nada. Ria para que suas amigas não desconfiassem. Como eram frívolas, não perceberam que ela nem escutava as conversas sobre garotos, porque o único que lhe importava estava no outro extremo da sala. E estava a mira-la? Não, não devia ser ela. Poderia ser uma de suas amigas, eram todas belas.

Sem perceber já era noite e estavam todos em suas salas comunais. Ela imaginava que ele estava em alguma detenção ou lá fora. Não o vira mais durante o resto do dia. Por não o ver, deixara-se distrair por Longbottom, ele contava piadas muito engraçadas. Ela estava as gargalhadas. Então do nada Potter aparece e soca Longbottom no nariz. Isso a assusta. Por que ele fez isso? Ora deveria ser alguma rixa anterior. Logo outro soco o acerta na barriga. Potter estava realmente bravo, Longbottom cansara de perguntar o porquê daquilo e começou a revidar. Todos se afastaram. Sabiam como Potter era bom de briga. Mas ela permanecera ali. Tinha que impedir que Longbottom ferisse seu Potter. Começou a gritar, gritava desesperada. Como não a escutavam saiu correndo, chorando.

Ela passou bastante tempo admirando o lago, quando resolveu fazer aquilo que tentara fazer diversas vezes. Foi a cozinha pegou uma faca e voltou a região do lago. Escolhera uma árvore escondida e escreveu as iniciais dos seus nomes envoltos por um coração nela. Saiu para ver se tinha alguém por ali. Não, estava sozinha. Então voltou. Queria admirar mais seu trabalho, mas ao voltar ele estava ali. Potter estava ali. Estava fitando as iniciais.

"O que você faz aqui?" perguntou desesperada. O coração quase saindo pela boca.

_I'll never be the same_

_(Eu nunca serei o mesmo)_

_I hear the same_

_(Eu ouço o mesmo)_

_Old lines you played me for a fool_

_(Linhas velhas que você me tocou por tolo)_

_You really hurt my pride_

_(Você realmente feriu meu orgulho)_

_A fool for love_

_(Um tolo por amor)_

_A fool for love_

_(Um tolo por amor)_

_A fool for love_

_(Um tolo por amor)_

_In days gone by_

_(Em dias passados)_

_There was a king_

_(Havia um rei)_

_A fool for love_

_(Um tolo por amor)_

_And all it brings_

_(E tudo que traz)_

_So high and wise_

_(Tão alto e sábio)_

_Could read your mind_

_(Poderia ler seu pensamento)_

_A fool for love_

_(Um tolo por amor)_

_And love is blind_

_(E o amor é cego)_

Ele mantinha a mão sobre a inscrição, virou para ela. Era agora, nenhuma outra vez teria aquela chance. Sentiu um calor incomum o dominar.

"Eu te amo."

O que ele estava dizendo? Que a amava? Era um sonho, só podia ser. Ora por que ele ia falar que a amava? Se for um sonho por que não aproveitar?

"Eu também te amo".

Não acreditou no que ouviu. Ela disse que correspondia o seu sentimento? Aquelas iniciais poderiam ser outras pessoas com o nome começado com a mesma letra do seu. Devia ser um sonho. Se fosse... ora deveria aproveitar o sonho.

Ele a puxou para se e a beijou. Quando os lábios se tocaram sentiram que aquilo era real e intensificaram o beijo.

Ficaram durante muito tempo beijando-se embaixo daquela árvore que ficaria com a prova daquele amor para o fim de sua vida. Que ficaria marcada, com um L e um J envoltos por um coração, para sempre.


End file.
